All She Knows
by LoonyDreamer
Summary: DraMione fics.. His love is all she knows,,, and he's determined to make her forgets that, and learn the new true love that he's willing to offer her, after all she deserved all the happiness in this world... based on the song All She Knows by Bruno Mars, listening to this song 1st or while reading the fic is strongly recommend. Oh and I do not own any of these casts, JK owns them


_**Once again you're home alone**__**  
**__**Tears running from your eyes**__**  
**__**And I'm on the outside**__**  
**__**Knowing that you're all I want**__**  
**__**But I can't do anything**__**  
**__**I'm so helpless baby**_

There he stood, on the dark alley in front of her apartment, well her husband's apartment to be exact. There she stood, all alone, on the balcony that connected to the main room, tears runs slowly from her used to be rosy but now oh so pale cheeks, and she didn't even care to wipe it. Why bother anyways? It will still streaming down her cheeks, and it won't stop for some time. He's quiet certain of that, because he never saw anything but tears coming out from her eyes, he even forget when the last time he saw that lady smiling.

_**Everyday same old things**__**  
**__**So used to feelin pain**__**  
**__**Never had real love before**__**  
**__**And it ain't her fault**_

And it pains him, whenever he saw her, he couldn't remember anything except the pain that she's feeling, it hurts him crazily, torn his heart to pieces. And most time he'll wonder why does she have to suffer like that? She's the war hero for God's sake, why did she have to be so saint? Why does she think of everyone else first but never herself? What's good lies in the deed she did when all those deeds are just killing her inside? She doesn't deserve that, she doesn't deserve that kind of love.

_**She knows better but**__**  
**__**She can't help it**__**  
**__**Wanna tell her**__**  
**__**But would that be selfish**__**  
**__**How do you heal**__**  
**__**A heart that can't feel, it's broken**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**_

He doesnt understand why she does that, she the most brilliant witch of their era, well of course if he ask, she will just answer that he's just a cold blood snake prince who doesnt know how to be saint, how to help people and how to sacrifice himself for the sake of other. He wanted to argue, he did help with the war, he risk his life and his family' life just by standing on the light's side but he even fights for the light and that is much 's risking everything by doing that, but of course he knows better than to argue, he just keep quiet and let her rant on, because, thats the only time he saw her alive, the only time he saw her being the witch that he used to know and teased during their school year, the one witch that he had shared common room with on their last year of Hogwarts and the very same witch he had kissed on their graduation night and confess his undying love to. Well surely she rejects him, if not, they wont be in this situation right now, he will be on the balcony with her and will never let those tears falls from her beautiful face.

_**You've been livin this way so long**__**  
**__**You don't know the difference**__**  
**__**And it's killing me**__**  
**__**Cause you can have so much more**__**  
**__**I'm the one your looking for**__**  
**__**But you close your eyes on me**__**  
**__**So you still can't see**_

They work on the same place, it gave him acces to talk to her without her so-called husband disturbing. A few months after her marriage, he had ask her, if she's happy, she gave him a fake happy smile and answer confidently that she is, he saw right through her, and he knows that she knows that he knew she was lying. Of course she wouldnt say that to him, it will only lead to the topic that she wanted to avoid, she will always refuse that one topic, her happiness. Oh how he wish that he could just hug her and say that everythings gonna be okay, he will make sure that everything will be, he will make sure that her days will only filled with joy and happiness. Just like on graduation night, she rejects him, she didnt said it verbally, but her actions told him everything, she will avoid him if he shows any attraction towards her. He just doesnt understand, she's not happy, and he's willing to give her the happiness, yet she rejects it. Why did she rejects happiness? Why can't she sees that he's there for her and he's really honest and true about that.

_**Everyday same old things**__**  
**__**So used to feelin pain**__**  
**__**Never had real love before**__**  
**__**And it ain't her fault**_

It had become her habits, to stand alone on the balcony after that red hair guy which happens to be her husband, leave her alone in their apartment, she will let the tears falls and just stood there silently watching the stars, he hope that she will look at the constellation of 'Draco'. And it has become his habit, to creep in the darkness, watching her, everytime he saw that red hair man leave, he will clench his jaws and knuckles and used all his will power not to hex that bastard of man. Whenever she's on the balcony, he will cast her a warming charm, its the least he can do, he cant just simply watch her sulking in the cold like that, he wish he can do more than a warming charm. But he are being very careful not to make his presence noticed, she will dissapear forever from him if he do that, he knows, because that's what she's been doing whenever he showers her with love and care.

_**She knows better but**__**  
**__**She can't help it**__**  
**__**Wanna tell her**__**  
**__**But would that be selfish**__**  
**__**How do you heal**__**  
**__**A heart that can't feel, it's broken**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**_

__He's not alone in this matter you know, everyone who's close to her practically sees it, the younger sister of that bastard husband sees it, the war hero, the boy who live sees it, her used to be enemy, his dark black hair bestfriend sees it, her in-laws sees it, but like him, she'll shrug them off, saying she's fine and okay, and the in-laws, they hope that her sacrifices worth it, soon they son will change and give her the happiness she's long deserved and supose to have, and she smile happily and agree with them, he wanted to drown himself in the Great lake upon hearing that positiveness in her voice.

_**All she knows is the pain**__**  
**__**In the corner of an empty home**__**  
**__**She's still comfortable**__**  
**__**I want her to know**__**  
**__**It can be better than this**__**  
**__**I can't pretend**__**  
**__**Wish we were more than friends**_

__Well, its been 3 years now, did she really think he'll change? Because he looks the same bastard to him. Just how long will she wait? How long does it takes for her to realise that what she's experiencing is not marriage happiness, why does she's so damn blind? Did she need a freaking glasses? Even that lightning scarred head can see clearly her situation without his old glasses on his nose. Why does she had to be so stubborn thinking this will all over and he'll change, the only progress he see is that bastard seems to be worst and worst each day. The fire in her eyes seems to burns smaller and smaller each day and he's so scared that it will burn off any day and all he can do was just watch, he wanted to ignites that flame again, making it burn to its full glory, making her feels things again. But he cant do that can he? After all, he's just a friend, not more than that, and she wont let him be more than that, even if his hearts screaming to be more than friend to her. He knows that she's his soulmate, he just didnt given the chance to prove it to her.

_**She knows better but**__**  
**__**She can't help it**__**  
**__**Wanna tell her**__**  
**__**But would that be selfish**__**  
**__**How do you heal**__**  
**__**A heart that can't feel, it's broken**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**__**  
**__**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows**_

__Another 2 years had passed, he can see that she's slowly understand that all her effort was vain, her husband will never change, she still goes to the balcony to stare at the sky, but now there are no more tears in her face, she just stood there staring with hope's gone, he saw hope in his way, hope that he can change things around and make her his, of course, destiny and fate are trying to make things difficult for him, he blame it on his karma, all of the wrongs that he and his family had once done, eventhought they had been mislead, a bad act is still a bad act, and he deserves punishment from God. How does fate and destiny intervine his hope? Simple, eventhough she's giving up, she's still hold on tightly on the marriage, she took no effort to break the ties off, she had recently took no effort to try and change her husband, but no effort to break the ties is what he least expected from that strong bright witch. Then he learn his answer, its not the fate and destiny that were on his way, it was in fact her kindness and saint self that were on their ways of love.

She doesnt have the heart to break that ties off, in fear that it will broke the hearts of those around her, especially her in-laws that still strongly believes that she can change their bastard son into a good responsible husband that they long yearn happen. Never once he thought that goodness is troublesome, well not until now, he really wish that she will develop some selfishness soon because if he were to giving her up after all that years, then she's and all around her are damn wrong, he will show her what she truly deserved, treats her on how she truly need to be treated, he will make her forget the love that she knows, and make her learn the new true and honest love that he have loads to give her. He smirks thinking about it, and with that new determination in his mind, he retreats from the dark corner near her apartment and apparate to his manor, he got plans to think of and a whole lot of flowers and chocolats and teddy bears and cards to be bought.

She still staring at the stars in the sky, until she heard a light faint sound of someone walking and then apparate, she turns her head and gaze towards the now empty spot of dark corner in front of her apartment, well, her husband apartment. She always knew that he's there, and had been casting her with warming charms, he will not leave until she's gone to sleep. She had already spot that blonde platinum hair guy since the first time she took refugee on the balcony, but she refused to acknowledge him, she doesnt want to give him hope that she cant give, and she doesnt want to talk about the reason of her tears but she had a feeling that he knows why, and eventhought she doesnt want to admit it, depth down in the bottom of her heart, she wanted him to not leave, to keep on standing there and kept an eye of her, she felt safe like that, she fears that if she confront him about his little stalking activities, he will stop coming by and it somehow hurt her even more than her husband did. After looking at that empty spot for a while, she continue her little journey towards the sky.

"oh look, Draco constellation's star, it the first time I discover it since I came stargazing at this balcony"

she said to herself smiling, her eyes finally ignites, but thats all were just for a brief moment as her gazed and smile started to fade

"you never leave before, well not until I went to sleep, you never leave before that, before"

she said sadly to the star

"well, i guess you have your own limit right? I guess you'd finally given up on me, the same time as I'm giving up on my husband, i cant really blame you can I? You've been fighting for me since we're at Hogwarts yet I'm so blind not to see that your actions are honest and pure, my loss then, I guess I never deserve happiness, even with all the goodness that I'd done, I'm starting to believe that in my previous life I'm a really evil witch, karma cant erased all my bad actions in previous life with the deeds i done in this life"

With that, she retreat to her room and sleep with different reason tears in her eyes.

Oh Hermione Jane Granger, if only you knew what Draco Lucius Malfoy had in his mind, im sure they wont be tears in your sleep, you're an angel, you deserved the best, I hope you kept on being the strong brave witch, because your wizard are coming your way, dont give up on love and live,,,yet...

The end._****_


End file.
